Only in Dreams
by that girl65
Summary: Chuck can make all of Olive's dreams come true. Cholive fluff. FEMMESLASH ONESHOT


Chuck's lips were on Olive's breast, and she moaned loudly, "Oh, Chuck." The brunette smiled up at her, lust radiating from her eyes. Kissing her lips briefly, she ran her tongue down her throat, between her breasts and down her stomach. Olive arched at her touch, the dull light shined off the sweat that dotted the two woman's hypersensitive bodies. "Oh, Chuck," she cried into the crisp night air, "please." Chuck kissed her inner thighs, teasing her carefully. She was working higher and higher, getting closer and closer to her center, causing Olive to squirm in anticipation.

Olive felt something warm and wet on her neck and frowned slightly. "Chuck," she said, "What are you doing?" She felt the licking on her neck again, it became more frantic, making its way to her face. "Chuck," she said, eyes still closed, "Chuck!" She opened her eyes, only to have Digby staring back at her.

The blonde awoke with a start, pushing the dog off of her. She sat up, sheets soaked, her sweat drenched nightgown clinging to her body. She looked around desperately, hoping to see Chuck laying besides her in some state of undress. When she wasn't there, she looked at the bed across from hers that was usually occupied by the brunette, only to find it empty. Relieved that her roommate was not witness to her sudden start, Olive sighed.

"Not again," Olive said cradling her face in her hands. It was the third time this week she had a dream about Chuck. But not just any dream. No. It was _never_ just any dream. It was always a sexy dream that had Olive waking up in a sweat, sheets ruined. She had washed her sheets so many times this week alone, that they were already starting to get a small hole near the seam.

Digby settled next to her on the bed, resting his head on her lap. "Oh, Digby," she said petting his head, "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I can't stop having these dreams. And I can't say I want to stop." The last sentence was under her breathe and Digby looked up at her. A small smile played on her face as she looked back at the dreams.

She couldn't say she was completely oblivious to the origin of these dreams. She was attracted to Chuck, she had been since that fateful day when she walked out of apartment 43, dressed in a trench coat and sunglasses. Yeah. She remembered.

Since that moment, she had wanted the mysterious woman for her own. She wanted to hold her, caress her, kiss her. But she belonged to the Pie Maker. At least she did, until a month ago, about the time she moved into apartment 44 with Olive.

The blonde was completely ecstatic when she moved in, but she hid it. She didn't want to tip Chuck off to her attraction to her by being overly eager. So she played it off. But sleeping with the brunette in such close proximity to her was almost too much to bear.

They had somehow squeezed another bed into the small bedroom, but the result was more like one big bed with a small space in the middle. Sometimes Olive would roll over to face her friend, watching her sleep. And sometimes, Chuck would manage to find her way into Olive's bed, arm draped casually across her middle. It was on these nights that Olive didn't get any sleep. She would lie awake, trying to focus on her breathing and ignore the arm that had laced its way across her stomach. She knew that as soon as she dozed off, she would have another inappropriate dream, something that could not happen when Chuck was tight next to her, sharing her pillow.

"Olive."

The blonde's head snapped up and looked at Chuck who was peeking her head in the bedroom door.

"I thought I heard something," she said with a concerned look on her face, "It sounded like someone was in pain."

"Oh, it was far from that," Olive sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Thanks, hun."

Chuck gave her a warm smile before leaving, closing the door behind her. Olive took a cold shower to calm herself down before putting her sheets in the washer. Again. She leaned against the washer, pushing the buttons that would clean her sheets the best when Chuck came up behind her, resting her chin on Olive's shoulder, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Didn't you wash your sheets yesterday?" she asked, her soft breath tickling her bare shoulder. Olive nodded, trying to ignore the warm feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. "Your sheets can never be too clean!" she said in a chipper voice.

Chuck giggled, "I love you and your eccentricness," her arms snaked there way around Olive's waist, "Is that even a word, eccentricness?"

"It is now," Olive said smiling and tilting her head so it was resting on Chuck's. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the closeness of Chuck, marveling at the way she always smelled of honey. They stayed like this for a few moments before Olive couldn't take it anymore.

She pulled away, slightly flustered, realizing the position they were just in. She straightened out her dress, "I should go down to the Pie Hole. I told Ned I'd be in today," she explained when she saw Chuck's confused face.

Chuck nodded, "I'll go with you." The two women spent the rest of the day at the Pie Hole, neither wanting to bring up the situation from earlier that morning. Olive headed back up to the apartment early, mind still reeling about what had happened that morning. She flopped on the bed face first, trying to ignore the burning that was still in the pit of her stomach.

Did Chuck know what she did to her? Was she aware of the profound effect she had on the blonde? Thinking of her arms around her waist, Olive shivered and felt her face flush. "She'll never be yours," she said into her pillow, "She doesn't feel the same way about you. So get a hold of yourself, Snook."

She rolled over on her back, smashing the pillow into her face and groaning loudly. So loudly, that she did not hear the door open and Chuck walk into the bedroom. She laid down next to her, putting there bodies dangerously close. Olive felt a tingle go up her spine when their arms touched briefly and bit her lip, willing the feeling to go away.

Chuck pulled the pillow out of Olive's tiny fingers, "What are you doing?" she asked throwing the pillow off the bed.

"I have a headache," Olive replied.

"So you were trying to smother yourself?"

Olive didn't answer, instead she covered her face with her hands. Chuck propped herself up on her elbow so that she was on her side, facing Olive. Gently, she pulled her hands from her face and laid them on her stomach, her hand still over them. She leaned over Olive, her hair tickling her chest and chin. She was leaning over so that she was almost on top of Olive before she kissed her forehead lightly, her lips lingering a little longer than necessary on her skin.

"There. Is that better?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Olive felt her skin burning where Chuck's lips just were and closed her eyes, hoping the brunette didn't notice the blush creeping up her neck.

"Much better," she breathed, smiling up at Chuck. "Good," she answered sweeping a piece of hair off of Olive's face, her body still pressed against the blondes. Olive was still trying to control her breathing, when Chuck rubbed her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. A small moan issued from the back of her throat and she sat up quickly. Chuck was still laying on the bed as if she had not heard the involuntary noise. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Olive said, "Just stressed I guess."

Chuck sat up and got on her knees, "You need to relax, Olive," she said getting behind the blonde, "here, just close your eyes and relax."

She began to lightly message Olive's neck and shoulders, causing the blondes eyes to flitter shut. She knew she should make her stop. She knew she should jump off the bed at this moment, making some excuse why she had to leave.

But she couldn't.

The feeling of Chuck's hands against her skin, was unbelievable. And she never wanted it to stop. "If I can't have her," she thought, "I might as well enjoy this. 'Cause it's all I'm going to get."

"You're so tense," Chuck said, "I'm going to have to get your whole back." Before Olive could even protest, Chuck began to unzip her dress, with antagonizing slowness. Her hands slipped inside her dress, squeezing her waist lightly before massaging near her shoulder blades.

Olive bit her lip hard, trying to suppress the moan that was struggling to escape her throat. Chuck's hands were getting lower and lower, hands kneading into Olive's tanned skin. The blonde gasped when Chuck put her hands on her waist, using her thumbs to rub her back.

Chuck had gotten gradually closer to Olive, scooting closer to her so she could get more leverage. She was now so close that she could smell Olive's lavender body wash emanating off of her skin. Her hands descended to Olive's waist and the petite woman leaned back slightly, a strangled groan coming from the back of her throat. Olive felt Chuck's lips brush against her skin and her breath stopped. They both froze, neither daring to move.

"Chuck?" Olive squeaked. She leaned against her, wrapped an arm around her head. She looked up at her, their faces inches apart, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Olive suddenly became light headed, reveling in the feeling of Chuck's lips pressed against her own. Suddenly, it hit her what exactly was happening and she pulled away, hand on her lips as she scrambled off the bed.

"Oh, Chuck," she said trying to keep her dress up, "I'm…I'm so sorry." Without another word, she made her way toward the door.

"Olive, wait!" Chuck said leaping off the bed and blocking her exit, "What just happened?"

"I kissed you," Olive said quietly before trying to push her way past the taller woman. "Yeah, that much is obvious," Chuck said, still not letting her through, "But I mean…what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"That…that electricity! That jolt of electricity! Come on, Olive. You must have felt it. It was…it was magical." Chuck blushed, her eyes searching Olive's for a response.

"Are you…are you saying you don't hate me for…for kissing you?" Olive said with a slight hint of hope in her voice.

Chuck smiled, "No, of course not. I like you, Olive. A lot."

Olive stared at Chuck. She didn't know what to say. She just stared, mouth hanging open, her mind reeling, a million things going through her brain at the same time. This was it, this was the moment she had hoped and wished for, and now that it was here, all she could do was stare blankly at the woman in front of her.

Chuck's face began to fall seeing the blonde's blank expression. "Oh," Chuck said assuming Olive's silence was rejection, "I'm sorry. I didn't…I thought. You do like me? Don't you? I hear you at night-"

"Wait, what?" Olive squeaked, her heart jumping into her throat. Had Chuck been witness to the dreams she had been having? Did she know she dreamed about her?

Chuck smiled awkwardly and looked down at her feet, "You talk in your sleep. And for a few nights now, I've heard you say my name. And I guess I just assumed…"

Her voice trailed off as she avoided looked Olive in the eyes, "I'm sorry," she finished quietly. Face turning pale, she made to slink away, disappearing behind the door but Olive stopped her, grabbing her hand and pulling Chuck toward her body. "Chuck," she said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that their breasts were now pressed together, "I do like you. And I do dream about you. As embarrassing as it is that you heard me…what exactly did you hear?"

Chuck giggled, the color slowly returning to her face, "Well, 'Chuck' you said. But you also said 'Charlotte' a few times. And once you got _really_ into it and you said 'Oh, Ch-'

"Okay, so you heard a lot," Olive said flushing, "so…what now?" Chuck smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Well," she said taking Olive's other hand in hers, "we could pick up where we left off."

Olive looked up at her, but before she could answer, Chuck's lips were on hers. She let herself completely succumb to the feelings invading her body this time. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew, making her sigh and bring her body closer to the brunette's.

Chuck held Olive's face between her hands, deepening the kiss, playfully running her tongue along her bottom lip. She messaged her tongue along the blonde's, causing her to shiver. They finally broke away for air, smiles plastered on their faces.

"That was amazing," Chuck breathed, playing with Olive's hair, "That feeling. Like your heart is about to burst with joy. I've never felt that before. Not before now anyways."

Olive chuckled, giving her a soft peck on the lips, "I know what you mean." As they shared another deep kiss, Olive forgot that her dress was unzipped and needed to be held up, so it slowly began to slid down her arms until her chest was exposed.

Blushing when she noticed her state of undress, Olive pulled away and began to pull the dress back up. But as Chuck began to assault the blonde's neck, she took her hands away from the dress and pulled the clothing the rest of the way down so it hit the floor.

She instantly pulled Olive closer, pressing their bodies completely together. Chuck nipped at Olive's ear lobe and whispered into her ear huskily, "I want to make all your dreams come true."

Just the words alone cause Olive to moan as she played with the ties on the back of Chuck's dress. She found Olive's pulse point and nipped it, causing her to arch into her. Shakily, Olive undid Chuck's dress, which she shrugged off before Olive was even done untying it.

Olive giggled, "Eager much?" Chuck pulled back from her neck where she had left a red mark, dropping her hands to her side and smirked, "We could slow down if you want to. Go get dinner. Maybe a movie."

"I was just kidding," Olive whined, placing Chuck's hands back on her waist and brought her back into a scorching kiss. She pushed her onto the bed, covering her body with her own, never breaking the kiss.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies, wanting to feel every inch of their partner's soft skin. "God, you're beautiful," Chuck breathed as she kissed down her chin and down toward her chest.

Olive marveled at how wonderful Chuck's lips felt against her skin, raising goose bumps all over her body. Before either of them knew it, their bras and panties were on the floor besides the bed and they were on their sides, facing each other, fingers laced together.

The blonde did her best not to stare at Chuck's modest breasts, instead counting the freckles on her face. She had never been in the situation where she was so close to Chuck and able to stare at her so openly, so she did her best to memorize every curve of her face.

"Is this what you really want?" Olive asked allowing herself to glance at her breasts briefly. She did notice however, that Chuck would shamelessly stare at Olive's ample breasts, causing her to blush, delighting in the attention. "Are you kidding?" Chuck said kissing her knuckles before pulling her into a bruising kiss.

Their legs tangled together, Chuck running her hands up and down Olive's sides as she positioned herself above her. She messaged the petite woman's breast, Olive arching into her hand and biting her lip in ecstasy. Chuck took a hardened nipple in her mouth, biting and sucking lightly. Positioned between the blonde's legs, she could feel the heat radiating from her center.

She kissed back up to Olive's lips, capturing them with her own. "Chuck," Olive sighed, "please tell me this isn't another one of those dreams."

The taller woman gently nibbled on Olive's bottom lip, her hand slowly descending to the apex between her thighs. Her fingers ran through blonde curls, brushing over her most sensitive spot, causing Olive to moan. "Does it feel like a dream?" Chuck asked as she pressed her fingers to her entrance.

"Chuck," she whispered, "please." She slipped her fingers into Olive with antagonizing slowness as Olive trembled in anticipation under her. She kissed her tenderly as she began to move in and out of her slowly.

Olive ran a hand down Chuck's front but was stopped when she reached her center. "I want this to be about you," Chuck said grabbing her wrist, kissing her knuckles before returning to her pace.

Olive's hips thrust in pace with Chuck's fingers as they slowly picked up speed. The blonde massaged one of Chuck's breasts, taking a nipple between her fingers as the pressure built up within her. Her free hand gripped at the sheets and the other tangled in Chuck's hair, pulling her into another kiss.

The pressure built up in Olive's body until it was almost too much. "Oh, Chuck," she moaned, "I'm so close." The brunette pressed her thumb to Olive's sensitive nub, messaging it gently.

"Charlotte!" Olive cried as she almost tipped over the edge. Chuck smiled into her neck, thrusting harder into her, trying to bring her to her peak. With one final thrust, Olive's pleasure spilled over and she didn't do anything to try and suppress her moan as it bounced off the walls of the apartment.

Chuck held Olive's trembling body as she came down from her high. "It's okay, baby," she said kissing every piece of flesh she could reach, tasting the perspiration that dotted her tanned skin, "I'm here."

Olive's body settled back onto the sheets as Chuck pulled out of her, wiping her arousal on her toned stomach. The blonde kissed her tenderly, still panting slightly.

"So," Chuck said settling down next to her, "was it just like your dreams?"

Olive shook her head, eyes closed, "No," she breathed, "not at all." She looked over at Chuck who was pouting playfully and kissed her nose, "It was so much better."

"Thank you," the brunette replied nuzzling into Olive's bare shoulder. "Thank you," Olive said taking Chuck in her arms, "That was incredible."

Chuck looked over at her bed, "I guess we can get rid of one of the beds now. Give us some more room,"

Olive laughed, "I don't know about that."

"Why not?"

"Because if we shared a bed, you'd never get any of your precious beauty sleep."

"Like I was getting any sleep anyways! With you and your dreams."

Olive blushed and kissed the brunette to silence her, "Okay fine," she said giving in, "We can get rid of one of the beds."

"Good," Chuck smiled kissing her softly. They lay in bed silently for a few moments before Olive finally spoke.

"Just a few more minutes."

"What?"

"Just a few more minutes until I have energy, and then I'll show you how thankful I am."

"Thankful for what?"

Olive rolled Chuck on her back, straddling her hips and causing her to giggle, "For making all my dreams come true."


End file.
